Smile
by yumise-lunar
Summary: I can see their smiling faces. I smile. I am Merleawe, the new Master Wizard. Merl and her friends moments before giving out Merl's first speech as the new Master Wizard of Viegald. MerlVaith if u squint really hard. Magical X Miracle


Can't believe Magical X Miracle is over... More importantly, I can't believe that there is not a single MXM fanfic!

The story is bit too fairy tale like, but it is a good story nevertheless - I am slightly frustrated, so I decided to write one myself.

It is like a epilogue of the book, so I respected the author's style in this particular fanfic and focused on the growth of the main character. (Instead of Merl and Vaith, which I really like as a couple)

Disclaimer: If I _do _own the story, I would continue it with a focus on MerlVaith. They are just too cute together!

Hope you will enjoy the story, please RxR. Your smile and encouragement is my fuel! (I am very hyper after reading the story... really cheesy of me, isn't it?)

* * *

**Smile**

I take a deep breath to calm myself.

I tie the the cotton string that hold my long, snow-white cloak together at the neck. I look into the mirror, and see my light blue sapphire eyes looking back at me. My silver hair cascades down smoothly at my side. Under my coat is a light lavender dress decorated with dark, purple ribbons. It reaches to just above the knee. Below my knees is a pair of white boots decorated with light lavender ribbons. The maids in the castle had commented that I look like a angelic saint in this attire.

A saint, huh?

I am still nervous, yet I can't help but blush and giggle - as strange as it is to do so in a empty room, right in front of a mirror.

Years ago, I would had never guessed that I would be in this room – as a real Master Wizard. It is temporary, but for now, I am the Master Wizard.

I hold my hands together and close my eyes, as I remember one of the most important speeches I did years ago. Under the disguise of Sylthfarn, I had promised to protect the smiles of Viegald. My promise that day have remained as my fuel, as it will do so in the future.

I turn to my left, toward the sunlight and the bright sky outside the window. I can remember the many smiles I have seen: of the people in my many trips, of my classmates, of family, of my friends from school and my village, and of my four friends and companions that have forever changed my life. The thought of them brings a smile to my lips and a warmth in my heart.

I will never forget my promise, because nothing is more important to me than the smile of my love ones.

I hear a series of quick knock on the door, and I turn my head back toward the sound. "Yes?"

"Merl, you ready yet?"

"Now, now be patient Fern. Why not we enjoy a cup of tea?"

"Tea at this time? Merl is about to have her first speech!"

"Jeeze, how come you seem more nervous than Merl?"

"Shut it, Vaith!"

"Stop it, both of you are acting like children."

They continue their bickering. I can not help but giggle as I reach the door.

"I am done. I am done."

I open the polished wooden door. Vaith, Yue, Glenn, and Fern look toward me and greet me in their own way.

"Finally!" Fern said with a fake annoyance in his voice. Nevertheless, he greets me with a casual smile.

Glenn smiles warmly at me like he always does, but there is a new look of proud in his eyes

Yue, leaning casually at the wall against the door, acknowledges me with a nod of his head.

Ever the playful one in the group, Vaith whistles, which draw everyone's attention to him. Fern and Yue death-stare at Vaith like he is the biggest, smiling idiot in the world, but Glenn and I can only sweat drop. I blush slightly from embarrassment. I guess that means I meet his approval...?

Our eyes meet. Vaith, with a light blush and a playful grin on his face, only shrugs his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." Yue straightens up from his leaning pose at wall and walks toward the exit to our right.

I follow him, with Vaith at my right and Glenn and Fern at my left.

In some way, time almost seems to rewind - rewind back to the time when I was supposed to be Sylthfarn.

We stop in front of a red curtain. I greet the King and Princess to my right with a light bow. The two slip past the curtain, where the King begins his speech for the people of Viegald. I can hear the noises outside. The anticipation and excitement from the crowd outside the curtain contrasts greatly with the quietness of the room inside.

My heart keep beating rapidly and out of my control. I can not stop myself from being nervous.

I have done many speeches in the past years, and I have talked to many different people in many different situations. Yet, this speech is of great importance to me. I had not know it back then, but the speech I had done years ago at this very same spot sparked the fire in my heart that lead me back to here today.

To stand on that balcony today, to face those audiences again - not as Sylthfarn, but as who I truly am...

I feel a hand on my right shoulder, and I swirl quickly toward Yue. "You will do fine, as you always do."

"I didn't think you can do it back then, but you did." I turn my head to Fern at my left. "You have always managed to surprise me at how well you do." He gives me wink and did a thumb up gesture.

"Don't worry, you will do fine. We will be here, supporting you the whole time." Glenn, standing next to Fern, says with encouragement in his voice and a look of trust in his eyes.

"Hey." I turn my head to my right, where Yue and Vaith stands.

Vaith place his right hand on my head, and bend down so our eyes meet at the same level.

"When I first found you, I never expect you to be so amazing, but you _have_ been amazing and you always will. And, it's not because you imitates Sylthfarn so well or because we help you a bit." He smiles warmly at me. "It's because you are Merleawe, the great, little wizard who cheers us up with a blast of sunshine and flower. And, no matter what happens, the four of us will be here to help keep you smiling, just like you will help keep everyone's smile on."

I feel a warmth from my heart. The hand on my head seems to send a spark of courage to me.

And I realize. I realize that all my friends are here with me - not just the four behind, but also the ones outside. They are waiting for me.

"You will protect everyone's smile, right?"

I nod my head firmly with a determined smile.

Vaith lets go of his hand and stands back up again. I took a deep breath - not from nervous, but from a deep courage raising within me. As I breath out, I feel my shoulder relax and my back straighten up. I look to the smiling faces of Yue and Vaith, then to Glenn and Fern. Finally, I look toward the red curtain.

The crowd outside have gone quiet again. I hear the King's announcement.

"The new Master Wizard will now present her speech."

The curtain is drawn. With my friends behind and in front of me, I step forward and into the brilliant sunlight under the clear, cloudless sky.

"Please to greet you all, my beloved citizen of Viegald. I am here today as the new Master Wizard. My name... is Merleawe."

I smile.

The End


End file.
